


A Short Friend

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 23, Facebook prompts, Gen, M/M, putting up decorations, short friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't reach the top of the Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Friend

John balanced on a rickety stool trying to place the star on the treetop. If he could just reach a few more inches, he would be able to hook the ornament on the top. He’d be damned if he admitted that he was too short, even using the stool as a step ladder. He felt the stool start to tip underneath him; it was almost in slow motion. It seemed that he had all the time in the world to think about how he would fall into the Christmas tree which would most certainly then fall against the window. He silently hoped that the window wouldn’t break. Mrs. Hudson would throw a fit if they destroyed anymore of the flat. She still hadn't forgiven them for Sherlock shooting holes in the wall.

However, the impending crash never happened. Strong, firm hands steadied him, gripping his hips tightly. John peeked down under his arm to see Sherlock holding him, barely keeping the smirk off of his face.

Sherlock gently tugged on the belt loops on John’s jeans. “Come on, let me do it.” John could have slapped the grin of the man’s face. He was sure he would be hearing cracks on his height for days after this but he stubbornly stepped off the stool anyway. Knowing that Sherlock also needed the stool to reach the treetop brought him some comfort. He watched his flat mate place the star before turning to the kitchen to make tea.

When all was said and done, they stood back admiring their first Christmas tree together, sipping happily at their steamy, hot tea. John hoped that he would have many more Christmases in 221B with Sherlock. After all, he always thought the holidays brought a sort of cozy cheer to the flat, bringing them just that much closer.


End file.
